


Temporary Distance

by RenaM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: I don't even know... I'm mad at Lucy having vanished from second season, sooo this is a sort of explanation...Kara (like us) is mad at Lucy leaving and demands answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knooooow I promised to write another Superlane fic and a General Danvers, buuut after the absolute silence on Lucy the last two eps I got mad...and this distance thing is on my mind right now...and I really wish I knew how to fly. Damn Kara is lucky... anyways!  
> It's just a small thing, not sure how I feel about it, buut I hope you enjoy it...and comment! =p  
> I promise next one will be better!

Kara throws herself at Lucy's couch and sighs for what seems like the nth time that day.

Lucy bites her lip and waits.

Another sigh.

"Just get it out of your chest, Kar." Lucy demands, sitting across from the superhero.

"You just left!" Kara says. It seems all she needed was a prompt. "You just left, out of nowhere!" Kara gets up from the couch to start pacing. "You just up and left the DEO, with no explanation!"

Lucy rolls her eyes at that.

"Come on, Kara. The way you say it, it makes it sound like I just vanished one day, and no one knew why, how or even mentioned me anymore." Lucy says, getting more comfortable on the couch.

Kara stops and looks at her, looking hurt.

"You might as well have... you didn't even say you were planning on leaving..." She says, the puppy eyes making themselves known at full strength.

...and it was adorable.

Lucy closes her eyes.

"Kara, I told you two weeks in advance that I was leaving..." Lucy starts just to get interrupted.

"Two weeks was not enough time to say goodbye!" Kara argues.

"Kar, I had to leave." Lucy says, opening her eyes, and seeing bright blue ones starting straight at her, a little wet.

"Why?" Kara asks, her voice broken.

The lawyer bites her lip, before making a decision. Sighing, she tells the other woman.

"It's a temporary transfer."

"What?" Kara asks, blinking rapidly.

"Hank wasn't so confident about the command he left at this agency of the DEO, and he needed me here temporarily to do this. I need to make things run smoothly again, before I can go back." Lucy explains, and it's like a switch went off on Kara.

"Before you come back?" Kara asks, the hope coming through her words just like the hurt had before.

Lucy smiles.

"Of course. I had a taste of National City now, did you really think I could stay away from it?" _From you?_ The latter part of the question went unsaid, but Lucy feels it on the tip of her tongue.

Before she knew what was happening, she had an armful of a strong body and blond hair, and the couch was tipping backwards.

"Kara!" Lucy squeals, right before the impact on the ground.

"Sorry!!! But I'm just so happy you're coming back!" Kara says quickly, steadying herself above Lucy with her arms stretched out. "When are you coming back?" She asks with a big smile on her face.

Lucy shakes her head, but doesn't move from under the blond.

"In a few months, probably." She says, and Kara frowns.

"Months?" The superhero asks. "That's vague, and too long."

Lucy rolls her eyes "It's not like you can't visit me in the mean time. It's just about an hour's flight for you, isn't it?"

Kara brightens again at that.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asks, biting one lip, and it's all Lucy can do to not stare at it.

"On the contrary...I really hoped you would." Lucy says. "When you could of course. Calls and Skype can help when you're too busy...if you want to." Lucy is pretty sure she's rambling, but Kara's smiling, so it should be alright.

"I'd love to come visit you! It's a shame you won't be able to see the everyone though..." Kara says, thinking, but smile still in place.

"It's just a temporary distance, Kara. I'll be back soon. In the mean time, however, I still get to see you...and...and that's what matters most to me." Lucy says after a breath, and it seems like Kara has stopped breathing. Biting her lip, Lucy continues, staring intently at the blue eyes in front of her. "Cause I'd really, really miss you Kara."

"I'd really miss you too." Kara whispers, gaze just as intense. "I was already missing you..."

"Kara..."

"Lucy..."

They smile at the same time, and together close the distance between their lips.

"One hour apart is still too far away from you." Kara mumbles when they break apart for air, but there is a happy smile on her face.

Lucy laughs.

"It's temporary, Kara. I'll be back soon."


End file.
